Sleep Like a Log
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: Yakumo finds an 'unwelcome' visitor on his couch.


_A/n: So. Here it is, the somewhat sequel to 'Sleep Like the Dead'. I wanted to name/incorperate some sort of saying related to dreaming, sleep, or rest, but this was the best I could come up with, so please forgive me for the odd title. -.- I am not so very pleased with it (it may change in the future.) I consider Yakumo to be slightly OOC in this, but if you compare it more to his lightnovel personality, I suppose it's not too far off the mark. So. Enjoy, -ne?_

_Disclamer: I do not own PDY. If I did? Well, I'd be the most amazing person in the world. _

* * *

><p>He had only left the room for a moment to call the ever infuriating Gotou, but by the time he re-entered his abode, he found her sitting on the sofa, her head angled slightly downwards, as she breathed gently, her limbs limp.<p>

She had intruded yet again.

And had fallen asleep.

He closed the door behind himself, and crossed the room to analyze the situation.

How troublesome.

Of all places to sleep, she had chosen his couch.

He regarded her silently, a contemplative air about him, as he took notice of her tense shoulders, and the altogether stiff way she held herself up, her eyebrows arching upwards, and her troubled expression.

Now he didn't really have a place to sit – and if she didn't get up soon, he wouldn't have a place to sleep either.

Frowning slightly to himself, he proceeded to settle down beside her – or rather as far away on the couch he could from her – and sighed.

It WAS his couch after all.

And she really had no arguable or valid reason for using his possessions as she liked.

Of course, she would only smile annoyingly if he pointed this fact out, and say something stupid, like stating they were friends…

Which they most definitely were NOT.

What a busybody.

He casually glanced at his cell phone, out of sheer boredom, if nothing else… only to find he had missed five calls in the past few minutes.

Really. Hadn't he told that burly cop to leave him alone? Those 'ghost pictures' he had were probably fake anyways.

Glaring coldly at the phone, then at his companion as if it her was _her_ fault for his bad mood, he set the device on the table.

Beginning to feel drowsy, he cast his gaze wearily about the room before yawning.

He REALLY needed his couch back – unless he planned on camping out at his uncle's place… which in the long run was never a good idea, what with all the spirits about the temple.

Something heavy collided with his shoulder.

Somewhat startled, he glanced to his right, and found a familiar head resting there.

With a small groan, he tried to carefully push her away – the only response being that her arms wrapped tightly about his and she smiled.

Circulation to his arm would surely be cut off at this rate – and she was still on his couch.

With a small sigh of resignation, he closed his eyes in defeat, his free hand massaging his forehead, in an attempt to fight back the coming headache.

What an annoyance.

Apparently she slept like a log – and was about as heavy as one too.

Frowning rather bitterly, he threw a short tempered glare in her direction, only to pause.

Her breathing was slow and gentle, her face peaceful, lips curled into a placid smile.

Somehow, this only made him more aggravated.

He wanted her awake and gone as quickly and soon as possible – yet he couldn't find it in himself to rouse the sleeping girl from her doze.

Sighing at his own pathetic lack of will, yet silently commending his own patience, he shifted slightly to better accommodate her inactive form, watching her almost curiously through his half lidded eyes.

She was surprisingly calm and peaceful in her sleep – nothing like her usual excitable self that just _had_ to get into everyone's personal lives. Her mouth was – for once- still, and silent, her lips curved into a gentle smile as she pressed her cheek further against his shoulder, snuggling closer as she did so.

He stared at her a moment, before glancing hastily away, with a soft huff of exasperation, as he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes speaking of hidden amusement.

He was reluctant to admit it – even just to himself- but he found that he couldn't be too irritated with the girl, when she had such a defenseless, innocent expression on her face. Indeed he found it hard to believe that such a vulnerable person could cause half the problems that she did. Yet cause problems she did.

Like now for instance.

With a morose glance at the time on his phone, he noted that if she did not leave in the next few minutes, he would be deprived of sleep –and his couch- for almost another hour. Unless she missed the next bus…

Haruka shifted again against him, as she loosened her hold on his arm slightly, and mumbled something incoherent into his sleeve.

With a wry smile, feeling quite victorious, he reached his fingers of his left hand out to pry her off of him, when a soft sigh was emitted from beside him, accompanied with a quiet, almost inaudible, "Yakumo-kun…"

He paused a moment, as her warm breath grazed his neck, and her slim fingers entangled themselves with his, as she nestled against him, her grip on his arm still slack.

With another sigh, he leaned backwards against the soft of the couch, gazing tiredly down at the napping girl beside him in quiet bemusement

"You win." He murmured simply, nodding to her in appraisal, before his mismatched eyes drifted closed, a small almost smile inching its way onto his face.

* * *

><p>Impatient, the bear like officer stalked up to the door, annoyance clear on his face, as he rapped sharply against the wood door.<p>

"Yakumo?"

When no reply came, he gave a low growl of disapproval, before knocking again.

"Yakumo?"

Again, no response.

Cursing the 'lazy kid' under his breath, he roughly grabbed ahold of the handle, and threw the door open with a loud bang.

However, the sight inside, was not what he had expected in the least.

Once had had gotten over his apparent shock, and taken a few deep breathes, he laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head, a smile stretching across his face, as he backed out of the room.

Finally, he had something to use against the annoying university student, that was the bane – and miracle- of his existence.

For just through the door, resting on the couch, A boy and girl sat, propped up against one another, eyes closed, breathing in time with one another, fingers entwined.

Goutou chucked to himself, half wishing he had brought a camera, or that his phone could act as such, before not so quietly closing the door behind him.

If they woke up – which was doubtful, they both slept like logs, or something like one - it wasn't his problem, for he'd be long gone.

Smiling at his reasoning, he strolled away from the room, unbeknownst to him, that two very un-asleep university students had just jolted to their senses, and were trying hard to not look at one another.

Sleep like a log indeed.

* * *

><p><em>an: I'm considering doing yet another one of these, called, 'Sleep Like a Bear' , which I came up with after seeing afore said saying, and immediately thought of our bearlike friend, Goutou-san. :P _

_Review?_


End file.
